Immoral Sister
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Yuzu knows it's wrong, but she doesn't care. ... But if only Ichigo could take a hint. One-sided Ichizu, because forbidden love is the angstiest -and crackiest- love of all.


**Immoral Sister**

A _Bleach_ Oneshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, this oneshot is... well, kinda rough in spots, I s'pose. It's been sittin' in Doc Manager for a while, now, just taking up space, and I've not really had any inspiration for how to improve it. So I'll just upload it as it is, half-assed ending and all – it's good enough for publishing, I reckon, and despite not usually being an incest shipper I can't _help_ but be mildly disappointed at how few Ichizu fics are on FF dot net. Seriously, I thought I knew the internet better than that. Entire shipping wars have been launched with less evidence than can be found in the manga/anime. **

** I mean, _c'mon_, people! This is fanfiction. If you can't liberally interpret character interactions to extrapolate obscene amounts of UST and then write PWP starring said characters, then you are OBVIOUSLY not doing it right.**

**... ... ... ;P**

**tl;dr, I uploaded a mediocre Ichizu fic because you can never have enough crack pairings.**

* * *

><p>Yuzu Kurosaki whistled cheerfully to herself as she got dressed for school. It was going to be her first day in middle school, her first day in junior high. Today was a new day – the beginning of the rest of her life. Yes, starting today she was no longer a little kid! Starting today, she was a <em>woman<em>.

Even more than that, today was the day she would finally confess her love. After all, if she was going to become a woman, she did not wish let a single second of that adulthood slip through her fingers. Her time would not go to waste. Things were going to change.

No longer would she watch him from afar. No longer would she pine for him in darkness. Nay, today she would take life by the horns and make him her own! Today was the day. Today was the day!

_'... Today is the day.'_

Gritting her teeth to steel herself, Yuzu strategically undid her skirt zipper.

"There's no way Ichigo will be able to ignore _this_," she muttered to herself, carefully inspecting her state of dress in the mirror. "Today, he'll see for himself just how much I've grown since then..."

_It was a dark and stormy night. A younger Yuzu, no older than six, was huddled up with a similarly young Ichigo. Karin was off to the side by herself, too proud to indulge herself in such things. They were sharing a bed with Ichigo, and it was dark. The power was out._

_ "I'm scared big brother..." Yuzu whimpered, shivering fearfully at the sound of another thunderclap. She scooted even closer to her brother. "Don't leave me..."_

_ The young Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, Yuzu. I won't ever leave you... And I won't leave you, either, Karin," he added to a disapproving huff from the gloomier of his two sisters. "I'll protect both of you, forever and ever!"_

_ Yuzu smiled. "Thank you..." she whispered. _

_ For a time, they laid there silently, wrapped in each other's arms. After several minutes of this, Yuzu spoke up again. "Big brother... When I grow up, will you marry me?"_

_ "Oh?" Ichigo cocked. "Isn't that kind of an odd thing to say...?"_

_ "I don't care if it's odd!" Yuzu proclaimed with such sudden fervor that her brother nearly jumped out of the bed in shock. "I'm gonna be big brother's bride, no matter what!-!"_

_ Ichigo smiled. "Is that so..." he mused. Shrug. He chuckled. "Haha... Sure, why not? Yeah, you can be my bride, and I'll be your husband. How's that sound?"_

_ Yuzu giggled, happy in spite of the storm raging just outside. "It sounds perfect!"_

And even if those words back then had only been spoken in jest, Yuzu still clung to them. That childish promise was something she held on to. Whenever Ichigo would disappear... the pain of that was excruciating to her.

And things only got worse as she matured, as she grew into womanhood... Yes, she loved him.

She knew it was wrong. She knew it was immoral. She knew that if anyone ever learned of it, her reputation would be ruined.

But she did not care.

She loved him. She _needed_ him. He was her life – her everything.

She lived for him – she lived to see him smile, to feel the warm glow of his approval. Even if she could never tell him how she felt... even if he would never love her back... she would still be there for him.

Forever and always.

Just as she had loved him yesterday, so too did she love him today. And just as she loved him today, so too would she love him tomorrow.

But he would never return that love. He was her brother. She was his sister. They were siblings, forbidden fruit.

And yet... if that was the case, then she so strongly wished to become the Eve to her brother's _malum_, and the _malum_ to her brother's Eve. Indeed, the serpent spoke to her in the flow of her womanly humors, in the ebb and tide of the red seas. It spoke to her of passion and desire, lust and liberation.

Oh, how she wished to heed its words – to take the first step to transcending her innocent, childlike existence and becoming as like unto God in her own right. Even if it meant the death of her innocence – even if it meant defiling the blossom of the Tree of the Fruit of Life. Even if it meant exile from her peaceful Eden.

But she could not take that step. Every time she walked towards him with the intent to bare all -body and soul- to him, she would fail. Every time she tried, she would end up looking into his eyes.

In those eyes, she saw love.

Yes, he loved her, but it was not in the same way that she loved him. It was a fraternal affection, perhaps even more like a paternal protectiveness. He cared deeply for her. She was his cute little sister for whom he would do anything in order to protect. She was his cute little sister, whom he could never bring himself to defile or injure in any way. He could do no evil unto her, not even if he tried.

Not even if she asked him.

This, she could see reflected in his eyes. This, she understood as true. And so every time, without fail, her resolve would crumble. One look into those sharp brown eyes -always so weary and harsh, save for when they lighted upon _her_- and all courage would flee her.

But that did not mean she would ever stop _trying_.

* * *

><p>"Tada!-!" Yuzu exclaimed, striking a cutesy pose as Ichigo entered the kitchen. She held her arms out to the side and spun around, being sure to show him her good side. <em>'C'mon, Ichigo...! Look at me! Do you see how beautiful I've become?'<em>

The thug-haired lad in question stared blankly at his sister for a moment. His eyes widened slightly as realization dawned. "Oh yeah. Today's your first day of junior high, isn't it?"

_'Yes!'_ Yuzu thought giddily. _'He noticed! There's no way he can ignore me, looking like this!'_

Ichigo, as Yuzu was thinking, turned to face his other sister, who was seated at the opposite side of the table and quietly eating her breakfast. As he pulled a chair out from the table and made to seat himself, he said, "Karin, pass me the soy sauce."

And Yuzu's fantasy came crashing down around her. _'Ichigo...!'_ she thought angrily, _'You...!'_

Grabbing the jar of soy sauce, she slammed it down on the table with far more force than was necessary, or even advisable. "Here!" she growled, glaring darkly at her brother, "Soy sauce!-!" She then turned around and stalked off to dish up some rice.

Ichigo blinked. "What're you upset about, Yuzu?" he asked.

"I'm not upset!-!" Yuzu snapped, not even bothering to turn and look at her brother as her face grew flushed. She grabbed a bowl and started scooping rice into it. "I went to all the trouble of not showing you my new uniform until the big day, and now you barely even glance at it!" She was blushing harder. "Whatever! I don't care!" She huffed. "Just for that, I'm not giving you any of the tasty burnt rice!"

Ichigo stared at her as she set the rice before him, watching as she stalked off once more. Turning to face his food so she wouldn't see his face, he said, "Your skirt zipper's undone," as he poured the soy sauce over his rice.

"EEEK!-!" Yuzu squealed. She already knew about the zipper of course, but actually hearing him tell her, in so many words, that he had seen it... well, it shattered her nerves.

"See? I was looking," Ichigo commented, not even looking up from his meal.

"Dummy!" Yuzu snapped. _How dare you ignore my feelings for you! _ "Pervert!-!" she yelled. _Why aren't you even looking at me?-!_

_'Stupid Ichigo! Stupid stupid stupid! You're a stupid jerk! Why can't you see how I feel?-! Stupid!'_ thought Yuzu.

Her internal tirade would have gone on longer, but she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"YUUUUUZUUUUU!-!-!" cried Isshin Kurosaki, her father. He was dressed in a fine black suit and holding a bowtie in one hand and a regular tie in the other. "HEY, LOOK, YUZU!-!" he exclaimed, "What do you think of this suit!-? Which goes better with it, this necktie or this bowtie!-?"

Yuzu, feeling drained after Ichigo's most recent passive rejection of her subtle advances, looked over her shoulder at her father and said, "They both look okay. Doesn't matter," in a tone of casual indifference.

"Doesn't matter?-! Yuzu! Don't be like that," he entreated, "Come on, take a good look!" he pleaded, holding the two ties up for comparison once more."

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever," Yuzu replied ambivalently.

"Whatever?-!" Isshin shouted, sounding for all the world like his daughter had just stabbed him in the back.

Karin and Ichigo, watching this exchange, simply sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In honor of episode 343 of Bleach (which was released on the eleventh) and my own weird insistence that there are totally some incest-y vibes about Yuzu's interactions with Ichigo. Seriously, when I first saw that scene in chapter 424 of the manga, I walked away from it with the distinct impression that Yuzu was crushing on her big bro. Ironically (or is it?), when I went back over that chapter and watched that part of ep 343 while writing the second scene, it seemed way less incest-y than I remembered. But, eh, incest is wincest. **

**Or, at least, that's what they say. **

**TTFN and R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
